


32

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	32

Wanted:  
Three sisters  
Indistinguishable  
Except by looks alone  
Last seen: Stealing chocolate &  
Trying to become superheroes  
Or pirates, whichever  
Reward:


End file.
